


Dander Hearts

by bushidostochter (orphan_account)



Category: Block B
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bottom!Minhyuk, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bushidostochter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn't do it! I swear, I didn't do it." He yelled frantic at the man above him as torrents of rain washed down his wanly cheeks. The ebb still remained in his lungs, burning the sensitive mucous. His voice echoed  through the courtroom leaving an aftertaste of incomprehension in the air. Whispering began to erupt in the hall, causing a new commotion and it seemed like his pleading just seconds ago was completely lost in between but he didn't give them much thought. His whole attention was directed at one person only; the judge above him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0.1.Sweet Nothings

Climbing the last steps he carefully pushed the heavy door open and stepped outside. A light breeze greeted him as he made his way forward, looking vigilantly left and right. He sighed giving up and averted his attention to the outlook before him as a gentle smile took over his features. With certain yet slow steps, he neared the edge that let him have a closer look at the glorious view. Leaning over the metallic railing, arms supporting his weight, he lifted his head looking at the sky. It was a sunny day, not even one cloud seemed to pollute the blue. He slowly closed his eyes, enjoying the cold breeze that gave him light goosebumps all over his body.

"Hi sexy." He flinched slightly, breaking out of the trance he seemed to be in. Feeling hands slowly hugging him from behind. He let out a shaky breath, enjoying the body heat the other was giving him and the firm yet gentle hold around his waist that let him instantly feel at ease. The boy behind him snuggled his nose in his neck, taking deep breaths for a few seconds and then slowly lifting his head to lean it on his shoulder.

"Why did you call me to the rooftop in the middle of class you idiot?" He asked in annoyance.

The other hummed softly. "I missed you, baby, I couldn't wait any longer to hold you in my arms, to smell and taste you." The boy licked his ear experimentally and he whimpered helplessly against the sudden touch giving him shivers all over his skin.

"What the fuck Jiho! are you freaking kidding me? We've all classes together, so please don't give me that shit. Exams are next week and I should have been in class taking notes and not entertaining my horny boyfriend." He hissed looking, more like glaring, to his side to face the other who seemed not the slightest bit affected at the outburst. He still held a firm hold around his lover, not willing to break the body contact.

"Shhh. I'm sorry Kyungie, you're right. Can you please forgive you're irresponsible lover, my honeybee? How about asking Hoon or Yeong for their notes and I'd help you copy them? Then there shouldn't be any other reason for us not to be here, together. Right?" Jihoo explained innocently as his tongue stroked gingerly at the skin of Kyung's nape.

"Aaahh, J-Jiho," Jihoo smirked slyly at the sexy moan of his lover not seeing the foot approaching his groin.

"Argh! Wha-...? " Kyung immediately broke free of the latter’s embrace, mindful to keep a safe distance from the other. He faced him with furrowed brows and angry look. Kyung broke out of his arms and Jiho’s hands reflexively reached to his little friend between his thighs. He grimaced out of pain and let out a loud groan.

"Fucker! And what do you mean with 'ask Hoon and Yeong'? Did you ever see their handwriting, huh? To decipher hieroglyphs would've been less painful than to try to decipher those fucker’s notes!" Kyung yelled furiously before he had made his way back to class, slamming the door of the rooftop behind him.

Jihoo blinked, confused, and closed his gaping mouth. Taking a deep breath he slowly pulled his hands away from his groin and felt slightly better. The pain was mainly gone, leaving only a sting behind. He stretched his body and smirked as his tongue ran along his pink plump bottom lip.

"God his feisty behaviour just makes me hornier."With the smirk still present on his features he made his way back to class. Making plans on his way; how he, in the best way possible, will get the sexy ass of his Kyung in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! Guys, English isn't my native tongue and I have poor writing skills *sob sob*, anyway I'll try to give my absolute best. This is my first fanfic ever, please go easy on me *pouts*, criticism and your opinions are very important to me, don't hold back. I'll be writing smut for the first time in my life, well I'll be trying lol. That´s why you should probably hold your expectations low but all in all, I wish you *points at screen* fun at reading and deciphering this fic (people tell me often that I write kinda cryptic lol)!!!
> 
> Edited by: xomaiah1xo


	2. 0.2.Sweet Nothings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I will update every Saturday from now on.
> 
> The first chapters will probably be boring and short "sorry sorry sorry neaga neaga...."
> 
> Anyway, have fun reading ♡

“Everyone!, before you all can marsh home, I had wanted to remind you that tomorrow morning Minister Choi will visit our school and hold a short speech but before any of you start to ask ‘why’, two weeks ago I-“ the teacher stopped speaking abruptly and averted her attention to a student. “Oh Hansol, it seems like your smartphone is more interesting than your teacher. ” A creepy smile followed the said and the student looked at his teacher in fear, frozen in his seat. “Well, looks like today’s my lucky day guys, the next electronic device witch will be added to my extensive collection, what a joy.” She added sarcastically after she had dropped the eerie smile, wearing a serious one instead. Hansol on the other hand dropped his eyes to his lap, observing nervously his hands as she spoke. “Anyway, Minister Choi is one of the sponsors of the ‘Better Education for Seoul’ project, which provides teaching materials and other stuffs to schools around Seoul. He is visiting several schools for the purpose of making the students aware of the importance of eduction.” Taking a deep breath she continued. “The Minister will hold his speech in the hall where we’ll meet tomorrow and don’t forget that in the morning two periods will be cancelled because of the stated reason. After that, all students have the permit to leave the school grounds, except the few chosen pupils who’ll meet with teacher Kang in the IT room and I want to warn you guys to be punctual, with that said you’re all dismissed.” She finished, going back to her desk and working on some papers.

Jiho yawned in his seat and peered at his right to see Kyung packing the school books in his bag. He stood up and stretched his limbs, his butt was sore from the constant sitting on the damned uncomfortable wooden chair. “Now I know how Kyung feels, I should have brought a cushion or something. Every day the same bother, school sure is arduous.” Jiho mumbled and stopped the stretching, feeling more unbent.

He picked up his bag from the floor beside the table, swung it over his shoulder and tipped Kyung with his finger on his side. Kyung, who had just finished stowing, looked up and gave the latter a questioning eye. 

“Baby are you ready? I seriously need my bed right now...” quite suddenly Jiho smirked, eyes widened in the process and Kyung lifted one brow curiously. “Preferably you under me, a moaning mess.” He whispered, approximating to his lover, seductively. However, Kyung wasn’t effected by these sad attempts, as always, and answered back with a glare. Jiho pouted since he loved his Kyung the best when he was all flustered and befuddled.

“Can we go baby?” He tried again, the pout still attendant on his features.

Kyung sighed exhausted. ”I need to ask Yoona for the notes that I’ve missed first, Jiho. You can go.” Excusing himself he turned away from the younger boy, making his way to the said classmate.

Jiho opened his mouth to say something but was harshly interrupted as someone had jumped on his back. The person clung on his body like an koala, arms holding tightly around Jihos neck and legs around his waist. 

“Yeong piss of quick or else I swear I’m gonna make you more woman than that Harisu dude.” He growled as he tried to get the latter of off him. 

“Hey chill brah.” Yeong swiftly jumped off. “What’s with the mood by the way?” 

Jiho turned around and glared at the latter. “You happened to me Yeong. You!” 

“Baby I didn’t knew that I had that much of an effect on you.” Yeong grinned, lifting his brows up and down. 

Jiho exhaled shakily, he was on the brick to pitch a fit, no one could possibly be as nerve-racking as Yeong. Exeptionally frequently he had thought about killing him but brushed it off as quickly as possible, that window licker wasn’t worth the trouble.

He pushed past Yeong and got out of the classroom, walking down the crowded hallway. On his way he was greeted by other students, most of them girls. Jiho was one of the popular kids in school although he didn’t gave a single fuck about popularity, nor to humans in general. Possibly that was the reason that made him a kinka, that he just didn’t gave a fuck about anything and anyone. Yes he knew that he was a selfish asshole but in his opinion he was better than all those stupid fuck turds together.

“Yah! Yah! Jiho!” Yeong swung his arm around Jihos neck as he successfully gained on upon the other. “Don’t disappear on me dude!” 

Giving the boy another glare, Yeong got the message and drew his arm back as he pursed his lips. “You unsympathetic mother fucker.”

Jiho rolled his eyes, it was always the same old. “Then enlighten me Yeong, the last thing I want is to be around you.” He fastened his steps and finally reached the damned doors to freedom. Jiho stepped outside and made mental back flips, he sure was glad to be out of the dull and depressing school building. Jiho walked towards the gates and Yeong followed quietly behind. 

Hoon, who was leaning on the wall near the gates, was the first to greet them. “Hey, how was your day guys?”

Jiho had mumbled a quick hello back before he answered annoyed. “My ass feels like it was fucked raw multiple times and...” He gestured to Yeong who took his place beside Hoon. “That wanker glued himself on my ass the hole time.” Jiho had shot the said friend an annoyed glance before he wore an innocent expression shortly after. “Say Yeong, isn’t Hoons ass enough to satisfy your desperate lil dick?”

Yeong balled his fists and bit his tongue as his eyes sparkled in anger. In his opinion Jiho was an egoistic bastard who just used his bestfriend for whatever he wanted. He talked with Kyung multiple times about that guy and his selfish persona but the latter had just brushed him off, saying that they’re childhood friends and all. He even asked Yeong to be nice to the fucker but he didn't want to countenance Jihos guts anymore. “You-“

“Hahahaha you’re funny Jiho. Anyway we need to get going, see you tomorrow.” Hoon jumped to word, laughing awkwardly to enlighten the tension as he grabbed Yeongs hand, dragging him away from the school grounds and far away from the other.

Jiho smiled behind them but let it drop as quickly as the two boys where out of sight. These two weren’t Jihos friends, he endured them for his dick only and Kyung was just a body he could satisfie his needs with, nothing more and nothing less. The title ‘boyfriends’ was just a name for him. Kyung opined that he wouldn’t want to have sex with someone he wasn’t in a relationship with and he accepted reluctantly. Thenceforth Jiho had started to act like Kyungs boyfriend but he, however, wasn't sure for how long he'd want to continue the play. 

“Jiho?” All of a sudden someone called his name and he was startled out of his thoughts.

Kyung was standing in front of him, looking confused as he opened his mouth to speak again. “What are you still doing here?”

Jiho gave one of his creepiest smirks and approached the other. He forcefully grabbed Kyungs wrist who, in response, winced by the harshness. “Let’s go, ‘boyfriend’.”


	3. 0.3.Sweet Nothings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey-oh ♡ I'm back *Muahahaha* :D 
> 
> I kinda experimented in this chapter but I hope it's still readable, somehow *grimaces*. The smut tho *facepalms*
> 
> A-Anyway hehehehe, have fun reading ♡

Jiho was dragging him away of the school grounds, still holding a firm grip around his wrist. The flabbergasted stares of other students were following closely behind as whispers could be heard around every corner but Jiho just shrugged them off, as always. Kyung on the other hand lowered his head in shame as his eyelids tried to withstand the heaviness of the gathering tears.

  
“Get in.” They came to halt and Kyung flinched at the latters tone. He slowly lifted his head and let his glassy eyes meet with the ones of his boyfriend. The latter just stared at him emotionlessly, not even blinking. Kyung whimpered at the intense stare and quickly averted his attention to the ground again, moving his feet uncomfortably. However, Jiho released his grip on the boys wrist and walked to the car, getting in. The other boy sighed, he wanted to run away but obeyed nevertheless. Opening the door, he seated himself on the passenger seat and closed the door behind him. Quickly after, Jiho started the engine and they drove off.

  
Kyung didn’t want to question Jihos actions, not in his current state. The last thing he wanted was to be getting hit by his lover again. His grandmother was off the wall as he walked through the door with a blue eye and a few bruises but Kyung thought that it was his fault that things went the violent way. He definitely should’ve known better than to kiss the latter. Although Jiho had warned him about the kissing matter multiple times, he still had stubbornly planted his lips on the ones of his boyfriend. The taste of his lips had been warm, soft and their had been tasting like tangerines, so sweet. Hence Jiho had shoved him harshly away afterwards, he in return had painfully hit the hard floor and punch after punch had began to rain down on his face.

  
Kyung shuddered at the memories and hugged himself on the seat as his orbs scanned the creases of his school pants. He let the tears freely roam over his face as he couldn’t keep the sorrow under lock anymore. The sound of sobbing became mixed with the artificial noises as he tightly closed his eyes and cried miserably on the passenger seat. Jiho continued to face the front, apathetic to the cries and continued their journey into the unknown.

  
The car abruptly came to stop as the traffic lights turned red and Jiho turned to his boyfriend the instant. Grabbing Kyung solidly on the collar, he pulled the boy with a jerk to his side and the latter landed on his face on the drivers lap with a wince. His ass was in the air as he was compelled to kneel on the seat, giving a plaintive cry. Kyung tried to get up of the current position but was stopped as Jiho grabbed both of his hands behind his back and pushed him down.

  
“Suck.” Jiho looked down on his lap where Kyungs face lied, the latter gasped in surprise at Jihos demand as he tried to process the proceedings. Whatsoever, the boy behind the steering wheel wasn’t really interested in Kyungs opinion on the matter and just zipped his pants open nonchalantly. Freeing his member out of the tight school pants, he laid his dick on the boys cheek. Kyung whimpered at the weird skin contact but flinched soon after as honk louds echoed through the streets behind them.

  
“If you take it like a good slut, we could drive on.” Kyung could feel the latter smirking. The boy let a quiet sob past his lips as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There wasn’t a way out, Jiho was stubborn and if he didn’t get whatever he wanted then surely bad things would follow after. So, he began to slowly lick the base of the latters member and Jiho instantly gave a shaky breathe. The boy behind the steering wheel stepped on the gas and drove off, away from the commotion he caused.

  
Kyung moaned silently and lick after lick the latters member rose of off his face. Jiho groaned, he definitely needed more. Glancing at the whimpering mess on his lap, he grinned but gave his attention to the road again.

  
“Look at my boy, so brave and vulnerable. What had happened to the sassy-ass-confidant boy on the roof hours ago?” Jiho chuckled sarcastically but Kyung couldn’t answer as he was preoccupied. The latter didn’t expect an answer anyway and just grabbed harshly on the boys hair, tugging his head above his crotch. In response Kyung had yelped at the sudden action, feeling impotent in Jihos hands.

  
“Open your mouth like the good cock-slut you are.” Kyung just obeyed helplessly as the tears were still running down his face. Jiho guided his head down his dick and Kyung took it fully in his mouth but coughed painfully at the obscure object in his mouth. Trying not to bite down unconsciously on the sensitive body part, he started to suck. The driver groaned loudly, he had enjoyed the vibrations the latters coughing caused on his dick but was satisfied either way as the sucking began. Kyung worked on the latters member as good as possible as his current position allowed and felt his own pants tightening in the process. His hands were still held together on his back tightly and Jiho was controlling the car with one hand only as the car was filled with sucking noises and cries of pleasure. Kyung wiggled his ass in the air, desperately trying to get some friction as he moaned painfully around his cock.

  
“Shit!” The driver hissed and one of his eyes narrowed as he grimaced unbridled because of the indescribable pleasure he was exposed to. Underneath, Kyung lecherously moaned as he felt Jihos hard erection throbbing against his tongue. The boy on the driver’s seat released his boyfriends hands and clasped the steering wheel instead. Feeling himself nearing his orgasm he began to thrust upwards and Kyung began to gag due to the force against his throat, trying to withhold himself from vomiting. Salvia and pre-cum were leaking from his lips down his chin, dirtying the pants of the driver as he tried to support his body with both free hands on Jihos thighs, in addition to his sucking.

  
Jiho suddenly braked the car and released himself in the latters mouth with a moan of ecstatically as Kyung had barely managed to not fall underfoot of the car. He leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes tightly as he took deep breaths, trying miserably to calm down from the high. Kyung released Jihos member with a plop and returned to upright position, sitting on his knees on the seat of the car; facing him. He whined close mouthed to call for attention as he struggled against the swallowing reflex. In turn, Jiho heaved a sigh in advance as he slowly turned his face with half lidded eyes and slightly parted lips and viewed the latter. His breath hitched the instant at the sight of the raven haired boy. Sweat droplets were trickling down his temples, slowly caressing the defined outline of his flushed face and showcasing the sinners beauty lasciviously. Strands of deep dark were sticking on his forehead, his flesh whispered in silence the latters of purity as the brightness of his skin shone through the layers of deep dark and titillating dampness. Glazed, turgid organs of vision were reflecting his deepest yearnings and secret avidities. The hands of the raven head were guilelessly rubbing against the fabric between his thighs, demonstrating his desperation for the latters touches. In Jihos opinion he looked drop-dead gorgeous, breath taking even.

  
Kyung lifted his head a bit, his eyes narrowed with the action and he slowly opened his mouth to poke his tongue out as he whimpered. Jiho gulped and held his breath at the view. Kyung had gathered his semen on his tongue, mixed with his own salvia and the boy seemed to be trembling as the substance shaped small waves. But for all that, the inexplicable view was short-lived all the while the boy had pressed his lips together. Kyung closed his eyes, fresh tears were flowing down after the traces of the old ones as he swallowed carefully. The saltiness on his tongue remained but he savoured the taste nonetheless and a moan suppressed his lips. Jiho leaned in but wasn’t conscious about his doing. Kyung suddenly felt his lips tingling. He opened his eyes and stopped breathing all together, Jihos hot breath was ghosting over his mouth. He was too close, their noses brushed and Kyung witnessed with great confusion the latters eyes staring onto his lips.

  
_“Does he want to kiss me? No, that can’t be...”_ He thought painfully at the boys greatly confusing action.

  
The raven haired felt slightly uncomfortable in this strange position, also the weird way of Jiho looking down on his lips. “J-Jiho-“

  
But before he could continue Jiho used the opportunity to put his tongue into his mouth. Kyung froze and his eyes widened in shock as he stared directly at the others closed eyelids. Jihos hands, which had been resting on the boys hips, slowly began winding around his hips, pulling their bodies closer as he began to explore feverishly every inch of the boys hot cavern. Kyung moaned melodically, his body relaxed and he wrapped his arms around Jihos neck as he closed his eyes, returning the kiss as feverishly as the other boy. They didn’t had much wiggle room in the narrowed car but continued their heated deed nonetheless. Jiho sucked on Kyungs tongue and he in return groaned as he uncontrollably leaned further into the body, which was holding him firmly, as if he could get more of the tacit passion he was yearning for. But a sudden honk brought them back to reality, they both jumped startled and let go of each other instantly. Their cheeks painted a faint red as they were withholding their eyes from meeting each other. Jiho coughed awkwardly and started to drive out of the byroad as Kyung lied his hand on his racing heart, embarrassed and incredulous at the same time.

  
Jiho was confused of his own acting. When he was the one who definitely didn’t want to kiss, he had initiated the hole deed. He was beyond confused about himself but as he had witnessed Kyungs arousing sight he just lost it. His body had been acting on own accord, his mind had been numb. Another reason couldn’t explain his actions, he didn’t want to kiss Kyung. “ _Right?_ ”

  
Kyung on the other hand couldn't stop his heart from smiling. Jiho had kissed him, on his own free will. He would really like to screech out of happiness like a school girl but held himself back. It wasn’t the right time since Jiho was still there. But he promised himself that, when he would’ve arrived home, he’ll run into his room, scream in his pillow like the girls in those kitschy love movies and giggle afterwards like mad. No Words nor latters could describe the overwhelming yet beautiful emotions he was feeling all at once. The kiss was enough of a confirmation that maybe Jiho **did** feel something for him, even if it’s a tiny bit, he could live with that. Perhaps, he had a little chance to reach the stoned heart of his lover though. _"Hope is the last to die_."

  
Jiho manoeuvred the car to a nearby hotel and parked in front. Getting off, he walked around the car and reached the door of the passenger side. Gentleman-like he held the door open for his boyfriend as he stretched his hand out for him. Kyung smiled softly as his eyes began to water and he sincerely wished that this wouldn’t be dream. The boy took the hand and exited the car, not letting go of the offered hand. Jiho held tightly on Kyungs hand as well, as he closed the doors of his car. He couldn’t believe what was happening but he **loved** every single second of it. Jiho came to realise that he had lost against the feelings of Kyung, against the only person who could let him feel something he never tasted before...

 ** _Love_**.

 

 


	4. Important!!!!!!

Hello guys, I wanted tell you all that I'm gonna continue this story on wattpad. I will delete this account..... 

So if you like this story than you are able to find it on wattpad with the same title.... 

Bye Bye :((( Your Sahra

**Author's Note:**

> ~♡》》》~Update every Saturday~《《《♡~


End file.
